osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Book
Books are items obtained in quests and elsewhere in RuneScape. Most books can be read by players, which provides information ranging from lore to information on game mechanics. When a player reads a book, their game screen will largely be covered by an interface displaying the contents of the book, and their character will be seen reading a green (sometimes yellow) book. Books in bookcase Bookcases are built in the Parlour, Quest Hall or Study of a player-owned house. All of the bookcases will contain the same books. Bookcases have the ability to save bank space, because they automatically store most books from previously completed quests and other miscellaneous books. There are currently a total of 108 books that can be stored in a bookcase, and are stored in the following order: Inventory-only books Having these books in your inventory, and using them on the bookcase gives this message: There doesn't seem to be space for that on the bookcase. * God books * Lift manual (Royal Trouble) * Mage's book - reward from Mage Training Arena minigame * Smelly journal obtained from the Fishing Hamlet * Arceuus Library texts (excluding Varlamore envoy) * From the town of Slepe: ** Bloody grimoire ** Buried alive ** Deed ** Explosive discovery ** The turncloak * From Wise Old Man's bookshelves: ** Book on chickens ** Book of folklore ** Strange book * Kharedst's memoirs - reward from Client of Kourend * Slashed book - After the quest, it will be found in the same house south of the Elemental Workshop in Seers' Village. The Battered book, however, can be found within the bookcase; use a knife on the Battered book to get the Slashed book. However, either book can be used in the Elemental Workshop to make a Elemental shield or Mind shield. * Books given as rewards: ** Tome of experience - a reward from Darkness of Hallowvale quest. After the third reading: "The book crumbles into a dust cloud of knowledge." ** Book of knowledge - a reward from the Surprise Exam random event Missing books Some books obtained during certain quests do not appear in the bookcase: * Journal (Filliman Tarlock) - Nature Spirit quest; obtained when searching the Nature Grotto, and is not available after the quest. * Books obtained from Sithik Ints's bedroom drawers in the Yanille guest house north of the bank as part of the Zogre Flesh Eaters quest; no longer available after the quest. ** Necromancy book ** Book of 'h.a.m' ** Book of portraiture * Book of haricanto from Ghosts Ahoy quest * Book on costumes from The Giant Dwarf quest * Silver book from Murder Mystery quest * Translation manual from Ghosts Ahoy quest * Haemalchemy from Darkness of Hallowvale quest Unreadable books Some books are unreadable and cannot be taken in the inventory. Some examples follow: * From Wizards' Tower library, ground floor. Upon searching the bookcase: There's a large selection of books, the majority of which look fairly old. Some very strange names... You pick one at random: ** The Life & Times of a Thingummywut by Traiborn the Wizard ** Wind Strike for Beginners ** Life With a Wizard Husband ~ a Housewife's Story ** The Dark Arts of Magical Wands ** So You Think You're a Mage? Volume 28 ** Fire, Earth and Water ~ What's it all About? ** How to become the Ultimate Wizard of the Universe ** 101 Ways to Impress Your Mates with Magic **: Interesting... - Only the titles of the books are mentioned, and the books have no image and cannot be read. *There are 2 stacks of books outside Nickolaus' tent in the Hunter Woodland area north-west of Eagles' Peak. Upon examining: These books stacked very neatly. *Flying Books, in the Mage Training Arena minigame. Category:Texts & Tomes